<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superman/Clark Kent HC's by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796471">Superman/Clark Kent HC's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Snyder's release of Justice League, I'm giving the man and myth himself Superman (Clark Kent) headcanons! And I like Henry Cavill too &lt;3!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Reader, Clark Kent/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Relationship Headcanons</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Superman/Clark Kent HC's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Clark is the type of man who adores to be in warm, loving relationships. He is naturally warm and social, so he thrives in a relationship when he has other people to care for and take care of. That’s one of the reasons why romantic relationships with him are so important. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Anyone in a relationship with Clark will find him attentive to their emotional needs, and he's more than happy to help them meet those needs. Also, it's key to note that Clark appreciates the same from his significant other as well. Sometimes spoiling each other is the best way to show your feelings.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Ideally, Clark needs a partner who is just as committed to the relationship as he is. Clark is the type who will commit himself completely to his relationship. He's at his happiest in this domain with you, possibly building a family and a home with someone.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>As long as his partner loves and appreciates him and everything they do, Clark happily devotes himself to creating a safe, nurturing nest for you two to enjoy.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Clark naturally express his emotions by doing things for his significant other. Even though his natural shyness means he doesn’t say much, he's more likely to perform acts of service as his own love language. Another way in which he show their affection is by naturally adapting to his partner’s different type of love language(s).</li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Clark is the type to have high emotional intelligence. He often senses what his partner needs to feel loved and make sure he is able to express himself in the way that makes them comfortable. His willingness and ability to adapt is perhaps one of the most endearing qualities about Clark, and what makes him such a catch.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Clark is definitely the type to want a long term relationship. If he can, Clark slowly reveals the true depths of their emotions and their gentle, loyal heart.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Lastly, Clark is the type that thrives in relationships, romantic or platonic, and the dynamics reveal the truest extent of his kindness, compassion and empathy. Anyone would be lucky enough to be in a relationship with this man. You will find yourself to be the very happy recipient of all his attention and tender care.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>